1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device, an operating method thereof, and a memory system including the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices comprise semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). The semiconductor memory devices are largely divided into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices lose stored data when power supply is cut off. Examples of volatile memory devices include Static Random Access Memories (SRAMs), Dynamic Random Access Memories (DRAMs) and Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memories (SDRAMs). Nonvolatile memory devices are able to retain stored data even when power supply is cut off Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include Read-Only Memories (ROMs), Programmable Read Only Memories (PROMs), Erasable Programmable Read Only Memories (EPROMs), Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memories (EEPROMs), flash memory devices, Phase-change Random Access Memories (PRAMs), Magnetoresistive Random Access Memories (MRAM), Resistive Random Access Memories (RRAMs), and Ferroelectric Random Access Memories (FRAMs). Flash memory devices can be largely divided into a NOR type and a NAND type.